The Rogue journey
by lil-fleur
Summary: A series on how Rogue overcomes various obstacles, and how she is finally able to have a relationship with someone who appreciates her. This is a series. Chapter 5 has been uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

Series: The Rogue Journey

Author: Lil-fleur

Chapter Title: A summer afternoon

Chapter Summary: Rogue's introspection on her life and mutation.

Chapter Pairings: Rogue/Bobby, Kitty/Bobby

Disclaimer: The X-Men, and the characters do not belong to me. They are just being used for harmless fun which does not contribute monetarily.

Notes:

This is my very first venture into writing fan fiction. So I would appreciate any reviews & comments. I am also looking for a beta reader

The spelling is in the British style. My knowledge of Southern US accents are limited, therefore, I haven't played with the pronunciations.

The universe is semi-alternate and semi-X Men movie world. However, I have made some changes irrespective of the X-Men movie plots.

I am not sure where exactly the plot is heading to, apart from a rough idea. It is very much a spontaneous series.

For more info, notes and disclaimers, please click on my profile.

Chapter 1

A tiny bird fluttered outside a classroom window. This wasn't odd considering that it was summer, the time when nature is invigorated due to the sun's rays and increase in temperature. The bird was obviously trying to drink nectar from the magenta flowers of Storm's exotic climber which had spread itself on the walls of the homely school. But had the bird looked into the classroom instead of focusing on the flower, it would have seen a pretty young woman sitting at her desk marking essays. Hearing the bird's tweets, she looked up. It was Rogue.

Rogue brushed a strand of platinum white hair from her face, the errant bangs in an otherwise predominantly dark hair, which was the permanent reminder of her encounter with Magneto. So many things had happened in the past four years, and she didn't want to re-live every memory. After all, memories are bitter-sweet and in her case, it was more tinged with bitterness. She continued with assessing the essays and making the critical yet supportive comments which her students found most encouraging.

A year ago, Prof. Xavier offered her a teaching position at the Xavier's School for Gifted Students in upstate New York. Well, 'gifted' actually meant 'mutants' and there was a time when she doubted whether she was gifted or cursed. Hers was a mutation which didn't make her feel cool or particularly useful… after all, how would it feel if you have to spend the rest of your life with every part of your skin covered and knowing that a single touch of her skin was enough to rob a human of his/her life and a mutant of their powers? Moreover, she didn't have a home to return to, a family who would welcome with wide open arms (probably, they would be ready with shot guns) or a profession in the big world to involve herself in (considering that her mutation didn't exactly facilitate that), so she was happy to accept the position in a place which she finally accepted as home. Xavier considered her to be a valuable and talented member of the X-Men, one who had seen so much with them. And considering that she was strong in academics, it was just right that he should offer the position on the day of her graduation, just as she was about to pack her belongings. This is how she started teaching Geography.

Rogue was happy to teach the subject since it was her favorite, one on which she could talk on for hours. Her classes were popular and most students were attentive… well, every class would have certain troublemakers. But students generally loved her style of teaching, the way she managed to get important details across with a placid smile…. and her enigmatic personality.

The enigmatic personality was very much due to her mutation, in which a contact with skin could rob a human of his life, and a mutant of his powers- not to mention having the absorbed individual's personas running around in her mind. As a result, she had to dress carefully and make sure that there wouldn't be any accidental touches. The external change in fashion had an internal effect… she wove a shell around her and withdrew into it, becoming the sullen introvert, the one who seldom talked except with her long time friends; the one who didn't smile often, except when her male students did something outrageous in a mad attempt to try and make her smile; the one who resigned herself to her fate- one in which she couldn't possibly have any physical relationship with a man. In fact, she couldn't even hold hands, palm to palm, with anyone! Perhaps that is why her long term relationship with Bobby failed. She couldn't blame Bobby- he was, after all, a man and he deserved better than a girl who couldn't even kiss him properly. He stood by her for a long time, but it was then clear that he started looking at other couples with a longing. It didn't need a telepath to read his mind… he was the type who needed hugs and kisses and girls were chasing him. He loved her but eventually it became an engine which cannot work any more. That was when he told her that the relationship was going nowhere.

Rogue happened to be sitting by the lake, lost in her thoughts, when Bobby approached her to drop the bombshell. Well, it wasn't exactly a bombshell, and she wondered what took him such a long time. She faced him stoically, but once he left, her tears mingled with the waters of the lake. She loved him, truly and deeply. But how could she deny him the happiness he would get if he was with someone who could physically demonstrate her love? Moreover, how would she react when she sees him every day? Poor Rogue, her heart felt too heavy and soon she cried herself to sleep.

It was Logan who found her… she had been missing for over 6 hours and everyone was worried. It wasn't like Rogue to not turn up for the staff meeting, even though she was labeled as unsocial. But somehow (probably due to his acute senses) Logan found her, after scouring around the massive compound for 3 hours. She woke up to see his big brown eyes wide in concern.

'Bobby and I have broke up', were the first words which she mumbled sadly, a tear running down her porcelain cheek.

Oddly, Logan didn't utter a word. He just held her in a long hug, stroking her hair while she cried on his shoulder.

A year had gone on after the breakup. Bobby was currently in a relationship with Kitty. That wasn't hard to foresee. Kitty had been nursing a crush on Bobby for eons and once she heard of the breakup, she made her move into Bobby's bedroom and out of Rogue's friendship. Yes, Rogue was slightly jealous… it pained her to see Bobby and Kitty together or to find them making out in the couch- doing things which she and Bobby could never do. It was evident that Bobby still held a flame for her, but it might as well be quelled since it would never work out.

She became the introvert, socialising only with some of the manor's residents. Her close friend was Jubilee, and the weekends saw them spending time at the mall, shopping or playing bowling. Rogue was Jubilee's confidante and vice versa, and it was remarkable how Jubilee didn't manage to publish all of her secrets publicly….. given that she was the resident gossip! As for Ororo, she took Rogue under her beautiful wings, providing her a shoulder to cry on as well as involving her in all of her activities in the school ranging from gardening to decorating. It made Rogue feel useful. But the students saw only the introvert side of her. And what is more alluring than the beautiful yet expensive diamond ring on the shop shelf which you desire but can't have? This was Rogue… the diamond. But as for romance- Rogue had decided that there was no point in going out with someone, in fact, even falling in love with someone…. But fate had decided something else…………


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Title: Introspection on a corridor and a room

Series: Rogue's Journey

Author: Lil-fleur

Chapter Summary: Rogue continues looking into her life and men

Chapter Pairings: too many to list down!

Disclaimer: The X-Men and the characters do not belong to me. They are just being used for harmless fun which does not contribute monetarily.

Notes:

This is my very first venture into writing fan fiction. So I would appreciate any reviews & comments. I am also looking for a beta reader

The spelling is in the British style. My knowledge of Southern US (or in fact, any other) accents are limited, therefore, I haven't played with the pronunciations.

The universe is semi-alternative and semi-X Men movie world. However, I have made some changes irrespective of the X-Men movie plots.

I am not sure where exactly the plot is heading to, apart from a rough idea. It is very much a spontaneous series.

For more info, notes and disclaimers, please click on my profile.

Chapter specifics: I have changed the series title and am quite alarmed that my plot is taking on a boring soap-opera style!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue finally finished marking the essays. There still remained the task of preparing tutorial notes for the class but it could be postponed to tomorrow since it wasn't a matter of life and death. Moreover, it was already past five and Jubilee had already wrangled out a promise from her to watch one of the classic movies. Knowing Jubilee so well, Rogue mentally prepared herself for the weekly night of 'Fun- Jubilee style', which was inevitably crashing into some party and then heading for clubbing. Not that she wanted to, but when Jubilee has a will, Jubilee would find a way. Parties and clubs meant that Rogue should take care in dressing up, making sure that there wouldn't be any accidental (or possibly mortal) touches. This meant dressing up in winter clothes for a summer party, but given the nature of her mutation, did she really have any other choice?

After clearing the clutter on her desk, Rogue got up from her chair and stretched her back….Phew! This is exactly the problem of sitting in the same position for such a long time. When will I ever learn, she berated herself.

Rogue emerged from the room and locked the door, not wanting any of the students to get into their hormonal related mischief. Walking along the corridor, she submerged herself in her introspective thinking. Suddenly, she could hear voices approaching down the corridor and identified it as Lianne and Monica, two students who seldom turned up for her classes. Lianne was developing her telepathic abilities while Monica had the power of flight and telekinesis. She didn't mean to overhear their conversation, but you can't really help it if they are shouting at the top of the voices, can you?

'This is the advantage of summer! I get to wear far less', bubbled Lianne

'Well, you have an excellent figure as well. Flaunt it baby!', laughed Monica

'Did you see that new tank top I bought from Gap?', asked Lianne who was wearing another of her numerous red tank tops and denim shorts.

'No… wait, are you talking about the lemon green one?', said Monica literally scratching her forehead

'Yes! I am buying 4 more of the same type. Betsy said that it suited me well, so why not?', queried Lianne

'Why not, indeed! Especially with all the guys, baby!'

'Yes, the guys', laughed Lianne

'You would want to impress Sam, don't you?', teased Monica

'No, I am aiming for the stars'

'Who is that? Someone I don't know or is it someone with wings?', laughed Monica

'Oh yeah, any woman's ultimate dream machine- Wolverine!', announced Lianne

'Ewww…. He is old enough to be your dad', said Monica wrinkling her nose in disgust.

'Who cares?'

'Well, I am buying that $54 sun dress which I pointed at the mall last weekend', continued Monica

'Isn't it a barely there sun dress?', said Lianne, raising a finely shaped eye brow

'Hmm'

'Actually is it even a sun dress?'

Tossing her sun blonde hair, Monica laughed, 'Of course'.

'I see the way your brain works- it's summer and guys love girls wearing less'

'You should become a shrink Lianne'.

'Aren't you too focused on guys Mon?'

'Am I?', questioned Monica and the girls burst out laughing.

The laughter stopped once they saw Rogue walking down the corridor. The chattering stopped instantly and their faces became serious and after a soft 'Good afternoon' and it was only after a long time that they commenced their chattering on the latest fashion. This wasn't surprising to Rogue… firstly, conversations usually stopped when she entered a room as if she was a vase which could crack if not handled properly…. and aren't such vases supposed to be carefully packed in bubbled wrappers? Secondly, the girls were just around 3 or 4 years younger to you and were like any other normal girls. It was summer, the temperatures were soaring and people sported their barest minimum. Everyone except her. She was wearing a white collared shirt and a dark blue cardigan, apart from black jeans and it was so stuffy that she could feel her skin melting!

After entering her room, Rogue systematically got ready. Unlike Jubilee, her 'getting ready' routine comprised of a 10 minute time slot. She heard Jubilee's sing-song voice outside her corridor which meant that Jubilee had just arrived then and so it could take another 45 minutes to leave the mansion. Jubilee was one of the most effervescent flirts and their usual outings saw them return with Jubilee being richer by at least 5 phone numbers! They used to be an odd trio- the effervescent Jubilee, the sweet Kitty and the sullen Rogue. Well, now it was reduced to a duo… i.e, unless Ororo or Betsy joined them.

Suddenly the phone rang. That definitely rules out the possibility of Prof. Xavier, thought Rogue taking up the handset.

'Hello'

'Rogue, it is Hank', said a cheerful voice which undoubtedly belonged to the mansion's new furry resident doctor Hank McCoy.

'Hi Hank, what's up?'

'How are you, my dear?'

'Things have never been better. I'm getting ready for watching a movie with Jubilee'

'Hah, which one is it?'

'Gigi. Are you planning on joining us?'

'As much as I would love to, dear, I cannot. But thanks for the invite anyway. However, when you have spare time, can you visit me in the lab?', asked Hank

'Sure. Is something wrong?'

'No, just for a little chat over some tea and biscuits'

Rogue laughed and commented, 'You sure know how to charm a girl, don't you, Hank?'.

'Definitely. Have fun at the movie'

Hank was one of the people with whom Rogue could get along well. He was definitely her favourite doctor and her sojourns in the Med lab were far better than staying in any resort. Maybe it was because he was the typical concerned doctor but he kept her at a distance and was always hopeful that a solution could be found. Rogue definitely wasn't that optimistic though. She had resigned herself to her mutation even though it was going to be a lonely life.

After a refreshing yet quick shower, Rogue wore a full sleeved dark blue V- necked blouse and black jeans. She applied minimal make up and packed her little bag with everything that usually went into a lady's bag- cash, credit card, keys, id etc. Jubilee still had 30 minutes to get ready, so Rogue switched on her computer so that she could start preparing the tutorial notes. She just couldn't stop thinking… why is it that on some days you tend to think more, as if all the rusted parts of your brain are working with a frenzied vengeance?

The men in her life…..woah, a confusing mess! Apart from Prof. Xavier, Logan stood foremost. She still hasn't a clue as to what might have happened to her hadn't it been for Logan. He was there for her even before Bobby and Hank, never shying away from her touch and providing an ample shoulder for her to cry on. In fact, he didn't mind giving up his life for her existence. Of course, she had a crush on him- after all, he was the very knight in shining admantium. He still saw her as a kid and her relationship with him was complex being a combination of a mentor-protégée and brother-sister relationship. Matters were quite fine between them, apart from his obsession over Jean. Nah, admantium or none, Logan was just like all other men.

What of Bobby? He was the typical supportive boyfriend- the one who would woo your parents when introduced. He was a gem, and you realise the worth of something only when you lose it. Her very first daunting day at school saw him going out of the way to make her feel not only comfortable but also admired. That simple action of presenting the iced rose saw her falling in love with him. It was great while it lasted- her skin was a minor obstacle albeit the mote in the eye which finally claimed their relationship. She was well aware of Kitty's malicious rumours that Rogue was still pining for Bobby, and it wasn't exactly true but not exactly false either. She still loved Bobby - she was after all a girl and not a stone.

She fancied other men as well, admiring everyone from a distance. The billionaire Warren Worthington III was one of them. Warren wasn't keen on being a full-time X-man considering that his father was keen on him taking on the reins of his Worthington Inc. But Warren was a regular visitor at the estate, arriving stylishly in his chauffeured limousine. It was also common to see most girls swoon over his blonde locks and angel wings. He probably didn't know of her existence and if he did, he might have possibly categorized her as 'untouchable'. As for the hunky Remy Lebleau, he was always trying his Southern charm on her without fail. She bantered on lightly knowing well that he was the estate's resident girl magnet trying his charm on every thing which wore a skirt!

Scott was an exception. Upon arriving at Xavier's School, Rogue decided that she liked Scott who was reserved, meticulous and systematic. She had also seen the happy Scott Summers enjoying many a picnic with his beautiful steady girlfriend Jean Grey. But the events which occurred since her arrival saw him change gradually into a repressed and withdrawn individual. Maybe it was because his dreams were shattering and possibly made him feel confused like a little village boy standing in the middle of New York City. She knew more about Scott because of the time she spent with him. He was perceptive and always cared to listen to her whenever she was feeling down. Sometimes she couldn't understand Scott- with Jean back, should he be happy forever after? Isn't that how all stories are meant to end?

Then there was Jean-Paul, Longshot and Sam Gunthrie but they possibly weren't aware of her existence. In any case, Jean-Paul certainly wouldn't be interested in her. And who would have any eyes for her given that there were the likes of Kitty, Paige Gunthrie, Emma, Heather, Lorna, Alison, Jean and Betsy running around in skimpy summer wear? It might have been even better for her to be like Mystique- that would have been too cool!

A series of impatient knocks on the door woke her up from the reverie and she realised that her tutorial note didn't have even a single alphabet on!

'Roguey, are you ready for the movie?', screamed Jubilee in all excitement.

Oh yes, Jubilee is definitely excited about the outing and failure to open the door now might result in the door being subjected to her energy sparks or kicks.

Clicking the 'Shut down computer' option, Rogue said, 'Wait a sec Jubes, let me switch off the computer!'

Jubilee was exasperated. 'Girl now is very not the time to type nonsense on your computer. I thought you knew about tonight', she complained when the door was opened

Rogue wisely restrained herself from commenting about her 30 minute wait for Jubilee to get ready and asked, 'Is Ororo coming along?'

"No, she has a dinner date with Alex'

'Lucky her'

Moaning, Jubilee added, 'And poor me'.

'What about Kurt?', said Rogue raising an eyebrow. A week ago, Jubilee had finally accepted Kurt's offer of a dinner date and Rogue was very aware that they also watched a movie together.

'Girl, this is a girly night. And what is that prehistoric outfit you are wearing?', said Jubilee exasperated.

'Something I want to wear'

'We need to go for shopping. You are so outdated', laughed Jubilee

'Aren't you coming along? I am ready. Just need to get my bag and keys', said Rogue grabbing the items

'La! Just can't wait for the movie'

Laughing, Rogue quipped, 'Jubes, knowing you, it's probably the clubbing which is more attractive'.

'Hey, I'm human, humans love clubbing', said Jubilee self consciously checking her own yellow and black cocktail dress which bared the major part of her thighs.

Rogue rolled her eyes and hopped into Jubilee's yellow Volvo S40. It's going to be a long night!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks a million for the reviews and comments. I am so glad that you all liked it  I have to admit that the plot is heading in a Scogue direction (irrespective of the movies), but I might change the plot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Title: Watching Gigi

Series: Rogue's Journey

Author: Lil-fleur

Chapter Summary: Rogue watches a movie…… or does she?

Chapter Pairings: too many to list down! But basically, mild Warren/Betsy, mild Scott/Rogue, Jean/Logan, Jean/Scott

Disclaimer: The X-Men and the characters do not belong to me. They are just being used for harmless fun which does not contribute monetarily.

Notes:

This is my very first venture into writing fan fiction. So I would appreciate any reviews & comments. I am also looking for a beta reader

The spelling is in the British style. My knowledge of Southern US (or in fact, any other) accents are limited, therefore, I haven't played with the pronunciations.

The universe is semi-alternative and semi-X Men movie world. However, I have made some changes irrespective of the X-Men movie plots.

I am not sure where exactly the plot is heading to, apart from a rough idea. It is very much a spontaneous series.

For more info, notes and disclaimers, please click on my profile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jubilee was just about to start the engine of the car when she noticed someone madly waving at her to stop.

'Oh no', she grumbled, rolling her eyes, 'Look who is here- the fearless leader himself. What does he want? Some new curfew we are unaware of?'

Seeing the dark haired Scott approaching the car, Rogue was conscious of blushing deeply for no apparent reason and was aware of a violent dance being started by too many butterflies in her stomach. She deliberately looked anywhere but at him and felt her palms becoming rather cold! It was a blessing that she had her gloves! She managed to stutter to Jubilee, 'Maybe something is wrong?'

Turning to Rogue, Jubilee narrowed her eyes and complained peevishly, 'You might be the reason for this hold-up'.

'Me? What did I do?', asked Rogue confused.

'Oh yeah, yeah, yeah', murmured Jubilee, not quite pleased.

Instead of approaching Rogue, Scott knocked at the car window near Jubilee, upon which she rolled down the window.

'What's the matter, Mr Summers?', she asked exasperated, blowing a gum. Jubilee used to consider Scott as the handsomest man on the Estate until Logan came along, but then Jubilee was still Jubilee. She considered him as someone to be worshipped from a distance but definitely not at close quarters since she couldn't stand him and his authoritative manners. He also had the audacity to shower her with too many negative comments during her Danger Room sessions which were calculated to please him, and of course, Logan, and of course, Kurt, and of course……….

'No specific reason. Saw you girls getting into the car, and so thought of asking where you are heading to?', asked Scott casting a cursory glance at the other occupant of the car.

'To watch a movie and before you ask, no, you are not invited', retorted Jubilee.

In the meantime, Rogue was quite sullen. Why isn't Scott speaking to me? And why can't I even look at him? Me and my hyperactive thinking! Now, I can't even see him as a friend. Wait. What am I thinking? I am so confused. Scott. Friend. Scott.

Suddenly Betsy appeared, followed by Warren dressed in some expensive designer wear.

'Yoohoo Jubes, going out for a party?', she shouted waving at her.

'Hey Bets! Party is in the agenda….', started Jubilee

'But?', asked Betsy laughing

'Rogue and I are watching a movie first', completed Jubilee giggling.

'Oh, which one, if I may ask?', asked Warren in his poshest accent.

Ok, he might be angelic but posh accents are a turn off, thought Jubilee who said, 'An old movie called Gigi'.

'Oh, Gigi? I have seen it several times and I shan't be watching it again. If you ask me, it doesn't warrant spending 2 hours in a cinema', Warren said superciliously, removing an unseen fleck from his pressed and tailored shirt.

Anyone could now see Jubilee fuming. 'Fine', she spat, 'I didn't invite you anyway. It is just for me and Rogue, unless Betsy wants to come along'.

"Nah, I don't want to but thanks Jubes. Warren and I are heading out to play squash', interrupted Betsy knowing that the firecracker can be volatile but not before two individuals exchanged a mutually venomous glare.

'Bye then', spat Jubilee again.

'Have fun Rogue and Jubilee', interjected Scott with traces of a smile around his lips.

Rogue, who till then was feeling quite neglected, could not help but smile brilliantly and waved at him while the car left the garage.

'Can you believe it? He is a jerk', shrieked Jubilee, clenching the steering wheel.

'Who? Scott?', asked Rogue

'No, Rogue. Scott used to be but this Warren Blabington or Worthlesston III or IVth. He is totally irritating me. B. What does he think he is? God's gift to women?', she said narrowing her eyes.

Rogue could literally see some energy sparks flying around.

'You certainly liked him much once', reminded Rogue cautiously

'Who wouldn't? He has the gorgeous angel wings and blue eyes. And he is sooooooo fit', drooled Jubilee. But the drooling was soon overcome by anger, 'But nothing can deny the proven fact that he is a jerk'

'I am so looking forward to the movie. Have you seen it before?', Rogue asked, wisely changing the subject.

'No, but I have been reading some reviews. Do you want to know the spoilers?', Jubilee asked excitedly

'No, I don't want to. Would kill the suspense', said Rogue knowing well that Jubilee would spill all the beans.

'Yeah, but it has this young girl who …..', trailed Jubilee.

'Jubes! No spoilers', laughed Rogue, playfully hitting her on the arm.

'Ouch. Ok ok', said Jubilee laughing while the car sped towards the cinema.

!Later!

It has been 1 hour since the movie started and Jubilee was still saucer-eyed in excitement, often spilling the pop corn and making all kinds of exclamations. On the other hand, Rogue couldn't help yawning. She didn't expect the musical to be so boring. She loved _My fair Lady_ but perhaps that was due to the fact that it was an adaptation of her favourite plays Bernard Shaw's _Pygmalion_. However, _Gigi _reeked of pedophilia and the idea of a young girl being trained to be a courtesan… yuck. She stretched herself comfortably on the seat and allowed herself to drift away to her journey of introspections.

She recollected her first impressions of Scott. Arriving at the school with Logan, she saw him as an authority figure but she couldn't help but respect him. He was calm and collected, never loosing his cool, thinking practically and effectively. She could see why Xavier was fond of him- he had all the true qualities of a leader and of course, he had a beautiful telepath supporting him. Rogue often envied the relationship of Scott and Jean. They behaved like an adorable old married couple, the example which everyone else wanted to follow but find impossible. Moreover, Scott was the typical faithful boyfriend, never looking at another woman despite whoever threw herself over him.

Unfortunately, their arrival upset the balance of the relationship. Jean fell for the ruggedly handsome Logan and everyone admitted that it wasn't unnatural but yet was unexpected from someone in a long term committed relationship. Scott withdrew into a peevish and repressed individual, physically and verbally sparring with Logan whenever he got the chance. Rogue doubted if Scott ever talked to anyone about his personal life, in fact, even with Jean. Maybe Scott felt that Jean might understand him being a telepath. In any case, the disaster at Alkali Lake saw Scott spiraling down to depression. Of course, no one else noticed it, and possibly the only ones who knew were Ororo, Logan, Xavier and herself. In fact, it was a torture to see him on missions, trying to behave as if nothing was wrong… but she saw through him. She saw that he had clumsily patched himself up with bandages which were bound to come off soon. Like a wound, he wasn't healing properly since he wasn't allowing himself to. After some deliberation, she went to Xavier's well-kept office.

'Professor, may I talk with you for a second?', she asked stepping into his office, timidly.

Xavier looked up from the file he was reading and mildly asked, 'Sure Rogue, what is it about?'.

'I am doing a project on Geomorphology and so have to conduct some research in Alaska. I heard that Scott has some relatives there and I figured that he might like a change of air. I mean, do you think that he can come along with me if there isn't anything important for him here? It would take only 3 days', she asked tensed, scared that Xavier would veto her plans or maybe even suggest that she should take Bobby (her then boyfriend) along. Of course, she didn't add that she chose the project in Alaska for specific reasons or why she thought of taking Scott along. Xavier being a telepath might have probably divined her intentions.

Xavier smiled benevolently and commented, 'That's an excellent idea Rogue. I am sure that Scott would love it. I'll talk to him, isn't that what you want?'.

'Thanks Professor', said Rogue beaming.

The trip was only for 3 days and the project was relatively easy since Rogue only had to analyse rock samples. After being persuaded by Xavier, Scott had accompanied her. The first day saw him being very withdrawn but after a while, he started emerging from his cocoon thanks to her perseverant efforts. She was well aware of the problems when you are in a shell, and she didn't want it to happen to him.

By the end of the 3rd day, she and Scott became good friends and confidantes. Scott took time in divulging anything and while they were standing together by the bank of the river watching the melted water raging past, Rogue realised that every minor disclosure was a major admission as far as Scott was concerned.

During the course of months, Scott finally talked of Jean- how much he missed her though he did feel cheated by the affection she had for Logan, his insecurities, his past, his family and interestingly, each and every mistake he committed in various missions. Rogue couldn't offer him any solutions, but she provided a willing ear whenever he wanted to talk. Soon, they started to have lunches and dinners together (and with Bobby until they broke up), in fact, even had an odd picnic on the grounds. Somewhere along the line, she comprehended that no one else knew Scott as much as she did- she knew him inside and out. Oddly, she realised that she simply didn't want to know any one else as much as she knew Scott. In fact, she wanted to know Scott better.

Upon this insight, Rogue found it hard to play the role of a confidante, let alone that of a friend. Seeing Scott meant a sudden over activity of butterflies in the tummy, as well as profuse blushing (maybe Xavier should teach her now to control blushing) and her knees always went weak. If Scott noticed her change in friendliness, he didn't comment on it.

In the meantime, Phoenix had returned and Rogue was determined to quell her feelings for Scott and started implementing her game plan of withdrawing from the friendship with Scott. It was her defense mechanism of protecting herself from the impending heartache. However, Scott had moved on with his life as if Phoenix was a stranger, if not an enemy. In fact, Rogue was well aware that Scott went out on some dates with the English teacher Emma Frost but thankfully (ouch, did I say thankfully? thought Rogue) nothing materialized out of it.

It was surprising when Rogue found herself listed in Scott's team. Enraged, she had stormed off to Prof. Xavier for an explanation.

'Indeed Rogue. Scott had requested me to enroll you into his team. I found it to be very plausible', said the Professor calmly, ignoring Rogue's reddened face.

'Can't you move me into the other team?', she had asked.

'No. I believe that Cyclops is the best person to oversee your training and missions. Furthermore, he has volunteered to instruct you to fly Blackbird. The team would very much be strengthened if there is a back-up pilot', he countered.

And that's exactly what happened. Rogue's skill in maneuvering the Blackbird surprised everyone and came short only to the expertise of Storm. And finally, Rogue taught herself to look upon Scott as a friend at least on the exterior. He was always there for her whenever she needed to talk and it was amazing as to how much he could understand her. Prof. Xavier also appointed her and Scott to overlook the students between the ages of 7 – 12, on certain evenings. In simple terms, it accounted as a baby sitting activity but incredibly, the students were well-behaved. Rogue was often asked to narrate Fairy Tales and everything was fine until the week before, when the kids insisted on enacting the tale of 'Snow White' but with Rogue as Snow White and Scott as the Prince. Rogue declined and requested Betsy to play the role of Snow White. This also reminded her of the how a kiss from the Prince brought Snow White back to life, but if the Prince every kissed Rogue, he would be dispatched to an endless sleep. Oh yes, she is very romantic!

The closing credits were now rolling in and Jubilee, who was dabbing her face with a tissue, turned to look at her with a mischievous smirk. All the years of being Jubilee's friend meant that she could now read her easily- that expression just meant, 'It's now the time for parting!'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks so much for all the reviews and comments. I am so glad that you all liked it  I'm afraid that I'll be away on a holiday for the next 2 weeks, so I'll update the series once I return.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Title: A silver lining

Series: Rogue's Journey

Author: Lil-fleur

Chapter Summary: Rogue gets a phone call- is there a hope for her?

Chapter Pairings: mentions of Rogue/Bobby

Archiving: Ask and ye shall receive.

Disclaimer: The X-Men and the characters do not belong to me. They are just being used for harmless fun which does not contribute monetarily. Scarlett is my own creation. Hank's hypotheses are the product of my own imagination.

Notes:

This is my very first venture into writing fan fiction. So I would be grateful for any reviews & comments.

I have used British spelling. My knowledge of Southern US (or in fact, any other) accents are limited, therefore, I haven't played with the pronunciations apart from anything remotely British.

The universe is semi-alternative and semi-X Men movie world. However, I have made some changes irrespective of the X-Men movie plots.

I am not sure where exactly the plot is heading to, apart from a rough idea. It is very much a spontaneous series.

For more info, notes and disclaimers, please click on my profile.

A frustrated and exhausted looking Dr Hank McCoy emerged from his research lab. It had been an uncharacteristically tiring day- he had been confined to his research lab ever since waking up at 0500 in the morning. Not that he gets more than 5 hours of sleep every day, but this instance, he had been speedily browsing through hundreds of research papers, performing some experiments and corresponding with other researchers. It was all about something which the Professor had asked him to look into- specifically, it was about Rogue.

After disposing the gloves into the bin, he washed his hands and headed towards his desk. He was ravenously famished after skipping both breakfast and lunch. Sitting down at his desk, he located a tin of Harrods biscuits he had bought during his recent visit to London.

Munching away at the biscuit, he mulled over the events of the past year. It was Jean's '_death_' which brought him to the School and most of the days were very eventful, and more fitting for a Hollywood plotline. To start with, Phoenix returned and there was an incident which staggered the entire community- the deaths of Xavier and Scott (though a more appropriate term would be '_trapped in another dimension'_). It was tough for the School to pick up the pieces and move on. But then emerged Scarlett, the daughter of Destiny.

Hank could distinctively remember the beautiful Scarlett with her short auburn hair and numerous tattoos. She had given the exterior facade of a cactus, somebody to keep away from. She was plain uncouth and anti-social. And it astounded everyone when Xavier and Scott returned back to the living world, albeit at the price of Scarlett's life. It turned out that Scarlett's behaviour was due to her high intellectual faculty and unfathomed abilities. Her diaries exhibited how much she was erudite about science and how each day saw her discovering newer abilities- abilities so diverse that practicing each meant the expenditure of her body's energy. One of these abilities was bringing back individuals trapped in a different dimension and this was precisely what she did without consulting anyone (especially him) well knowing that she wouldn't survive to see whether her mission was a success. Hank was very touched by her actions and Xavier constructed a memorial on the gardens commemorating her selfless deed. He also started a Scarlett scholarship scheme for academically talented mutants to study in the Ivy League universities.

Rogue reminded him of Scarlett, having far deeper layers behind the exterior façade and with an aura of tragedy gyrating around her. However, Rogue was far confused but very mature for her age. In fact, Hank always felt profound esteem for this sweet girl who had suffered so much in the past. He admired her tenacity. Rogue's quandary was that she was distrustful of nearly everyone and worried for the safety of the rest. He could remember clearly how a very different Rogue returned, bouncing with joy, after getting the '_mutant cure_'. The School had been stunned by her actions given that she was a fully fledged X-Man. That's when he confronted her.

'Rogue, you ought to know that I am shocked. How can you make such a hasty step?', he chided her when he saw her emerging from her class. He sensibly didn't refer to how the cure would reduce her lifespan drastically, leaving her with just 5-10 more years to exist.

Instead of a glower which he anticipated, Rogue's eyes had brimmed, 'But Dr McCoy, I want to touch and to feel'.

This had made him impetuously embrace her. Ororo later told him about how Rogue's actions might be related to Bobby. In any case, was Bobby worth her efforts?

Hank could remember another afternoon. He had been opening his mail at the reception hall when he was startled by piercing screams. Turned out that most of the School heard it as well and he rushed towards the source of the screams which happened to be Rogue's room. He was joined by Ororo and Kurt and the spectacle which greeted them was that of an iced up room having a screaming and bawling Rogue (her tears were all iced) next to the window and a convulsing Bobby on the floor. Bobby was admitted to the Medlab and remained in a comatose situation for 2 days. It eventually took him a further 3 weeks to recuperate completely. In the meantime, Rogue spiraled down into depression, aimlessly wandering around weeping tears of ice and realizing that her mutation didn't have any cure, no matter how much Hank might be optimistic. After Rogue calmed down, he gleaned out that Rogue and Bobby were kissing when the inevitable happened- her draining powers were back! It was very apparent that Bobby was keeping her away at arms length and it pained Hank that Rogue didn't seem to discern it.

The recurrence of Rogue's mutation surprised Hank. How a seemingly permanent cure can have such a short-time effect in Rogue, he asked himself. This meant researching on the matter more and he stumbled across something amazing. Similar to how the human body reacts when a pathogen enters the body, Rogue's body had not only reacted against the cure but also effectively expelled it from her body. He hypothesized that her cells produced a factor which led to the proliferation of the mysterious factor which was controlling her mutation. This took some time and the cure had been wholly expelled right when the inopportune episode took place. Hank was now hoping excitedly that he could find an effective solution for her mutation. He had called her some days ago to gently remind her to 'visit' him at the lab. But now that Xavier was coming to the lab within 15 minutes, he had to call Rogue and insist on her joining him at the lab. Taking up the phone's handset, he dialed Rogue's extension.

Rogue sauntered down the passage to Hank's Med Lab. A rather weary sounding Hank had rung her up around 5 minutes ago to request her to join him at the lab for some 'discussion', whatever that meant. She had been slightly exasperated since she was in the motivation to organize more notes for her students.

'Well, it must be something important or else Hank would have conveyed it over the phone', she consoled herself.

Opening the door of the Med Lab, Rogue was surprised to come across the impeccably attired Prof. Xavier in an animated conversation with Dr McCoy. Noticing her, Prof. Xavier welcomed her- 'Hello Rogue. How are you feeling today?'

Rogue smiled. 'I'm doing okay, thanks Professor. How are you?'

'Fairly fine. Dr McCoy here has something important to inform you. He is rather serious today and determined not to beat around the bush', laughed Xavier

'Something important to tell me?', asked Rogue astonished.

Meanwhile, in a no-nonsense manner, Hank addressed Xavier, 'Sorry Xavier, I am pretty thrilled as you can see'

'And perchance you might need to take a nap soon?', asked Xavier smiling

'Absolutely'

And the two men laughed which drew a bemused stare from Rogue. Noticing her gaze, Hank addressed her, 'Hello Rogue. I am so happy that you have finally agreed to have tea with me. Nonetheless, there is something to discuss with you', said Hank.

'You are scaring me Hank, what is it on?', asked Rogue

'Well Rogue, do you remember the incident you had after taking the mutant cure'.

'Yes, what about it?', whispered Rogue quite subdued and a bit piqued. Why was he reminding her of that ghastly day?

'You might call to mind how I was awestruck about how your body reacted to the mutant cure. Generally, each mutant who took the cure was cured of his or her mutation but also found that they had just about 5 to 10 years to stay alive. And you are no dissimilar from them, so you would have had a comparable consequence. You were able to touch people without draining their powers. Am I not correct?', asked Hank.

'Yes, but what significance does it have now? I admitted that I was immature and felt that I needed the cure', said Rogue quite aggravated. She utterly hated references to the past.

'Of course, you loved Bobby so much that you did not care about the consequences. I think that it is admirable', soothed Hank.

'Of course it is', assented Xavier.

'Thanks', said Rogue blushing.

'Now let me see how I can make this clear so that you can comprehend. What happens when you catch a bug, Rogue?', asked Hank

'A bug? As in an infection?', asked Rogue puzzled.

'Yes'.

'I think that our body will generate antibodies to get rid of them'

'Exactly! When a microbe enters the body, it creates antigens which will aid in its proliferation as well as the expression of symptoms. And the body fights back by creating anti-bodies which might or might not overcome the bugs. It seems as if the cure was considered by your body to be a bug. So it reacted in an identical manner. Though the cure removed your mutation, it was temporary generally because your mutation is imprinted into your genes. There might have been a trigger somehow and when the cure had overtaken your body, the body reactivated your genes and expelled the cure from your body. Are you following what I am saying?'

'Yes, I can get the general picture of it'.

'Excellent. So what I find is that your cells created a factor which led to the proliferation of an unknown factor controlling your mutation. As a result, your own mutation fought back against the cure though it took some time', he completed.

'So…?', asked Rogue cluelessly. If there was one subject she hated to discuss about, it was about her mutation. Most of Hank's explanations were going over her head in any case.

'Rogue, I believe that your mutation is somatic. I don't have the evidence, so I'll need to conduct experiments on your samples'.

'Somatic? What is that?', asked Rogue. Where are all those hours of learning Biology now?

'I suppose that you know that mutations are changes to DNA or RNA? Your somatic mutation is not genetic but probably a consequence of exposure to something- it could be radiation or chemicals. These mutations cannot be transmitted to your offspring. So the good news is that your children are unlikely to be mutants'.

'I think you have immense foresight, Hank', laughed Xavier.

'Sorry, I am a romantic at heart! But anyhow, Rogue, I have formulated a plan. I hope to conclusively find if your mutation is somatic and to locate the X gene. As you might know, the X-gene controls your mutation. Then I'll experiment on the X-gene and study its properties. It might be achievable to mask some of its effects. For example, your powers are involuntary and I could see if it can be controlled so that it would be activated only if you trigger something. Of course, these are all hypotheses. Do you want me to go ahead?'

Rogue couldn't believe this. She gladly agreed, ''Please do. Does this mean that there might be a proper cure?'

'Not a cure per se. But I may be able to offer you something which allows you to have power over your mutation. I could possibly totally obliterate your X-gene as well. But these are ambitious thoughts'.

'How?'

'Once I locate, identify and characterize the X-gene, I will be able to find ways to get rid of its errant nature. This might mean you being subjected to extensive radiation or other chemicals. It might be expensive treatment and might take years, but it would get rid of your mutation forever'.

'I don't want that', said Rogue resolutely.

Astounded, Xavier asked, 'Are you sure about that, Rogue?'

'I know what you are thinking. But I want my mutation, though I want to control it'

Hank added seriously, 'I cannot give you any false hopes. I shall try my best but it is not fair if I give you hopes which I cannot accomplish. But let us keep our fingers crossed, ok?'

'Sure, thanks Hank', said Rogue with her eyes brimming in happiness.

Hank continued, 'This means that I will have to carry out extensive experiments. I would need samples from you- as in blood, marrow etc. And I will get results only after many weeks and possibly I would have to experiment again on controls to make sure that there won't be any toxic effects if I introduce it into you. Are you happy to sanction this?'

Rogue had no problems in assenting, 'Definitely. But would it hurt a lot?'

'Possibly. But nothing as bad as the danger room sessions', he quipped.

'Then I definitely would be fine', said Rogue determined not to hope too much.

'Maybe you could talk to Kurt', chirped in Xavier. 'He is a source of great encouragement for many students. And of course, if you ever need to talk to me, I am always here'.

'Thanks Professor', said Rogue gratefully.

'And don't tell anyone. We can tell everyone once we have conclusive proof. Is that fine?'

'Definitely Professor'.

'You may leave now, Rogue'

' Thanks so much Professor. Thanks Hank' said Rogue bouncing out of the lab in joy.

Xavier turned to Hank and said, 'I do hope that your experiments work out. Or else she would be very disappointed'.

'And I will be disappointed as well. I'll put in my 120 and see what I can do', promised a very resolute Hank.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks all for the comments (particularly to **lunafan**- you are a great encouragement!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Title: The evening sun

Series: Rogue's Journey

Author: Lil-fleur

Chapter Summary: Kurt goes in search of an elusive Rogue

Chapter Pairings: mentions of Rogue/Bobby, Rogue/Scott, Kurt/Jubilee, Alex/Ororo,

Archiving: Ask and ye shall receive.

Disclaimer: The X-Men and the characters do not belong to me. They are just being used for harmless fun which does not contribute monetarily.

Notes:

This is my very first venture into writing fan fiction. So I would be grateful for any reviews & comments.

I have used British spelling. My knowledge of German and Southern US (or in fact, any other) accents are limited, therefore, I haven't played with the pronunciations apart from anything remotely British.

The universe is semi-alternative and semi-X Men movie world. However, I have made some changes irrespective of the X-Men movie plots.

I am not sure where exactly the plot is heading to, apart from a rough idea. It is very much a spontaneous series.

For more info, notes and disclaimers, please click on my profile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the delay in updating… I happened to be quite busy over the past few days, so this will be an awfully short and boring chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure could be seen walking down the hallway of the mansion with a very determined look on his face. It was Kurt searching for one particular person, and no, it wasn't Jubilee. He had already checked the places where she might be- the games room, the library, the entertainment room, the kitchen, the gardens, and even the danger room but there was absolutely no sight of her. Where could she be? It cannot be as if the earth swallowed her! Unless she was playing an elaborate hide and seek with him but that was improbable given that she wasn't a prankster. He sighed in frustration recalling how he had been literally running around in circles.

'Is something wrong, Kurt?', a gentle voice asked him.

Startled, he turned back only to find that it was none other than stunning platinum-haired weather goddess, Ororo.

'Hi Ororo, do you have any idea as to where Rogue might be? I have been searching for her for the past half hour', he asked exasperated

Ororo was a powerful mutant but she lacked the ability to scan the grounds and locate Rogue. After all, that was habitually Logan's job. But she pitied Kurt who was evidently exhausted. Breathing a prayer to the Goddess, she relied upon her instincts and replied, 'Have you tried the lake front? Rogue might be there. It is her favourite spot'.

A relieved Kurt said, 'Thanks Ro, why didn't I think of that? I'll give it a try. What do I owe you for your suggestion?'.

With her dark eyes twinkling in mirth, Ororo joked, 'Does this mean that I can ask for anything?'.

'There might be limits, but I'll certainly consider it', said Kurt seriously.

Ororo grinned. There were times when Kurt took things gravely even if it was a joke. Deciding on not to fool around anymore, she said, 'Perhaps you could lend a hand to Alex? He has a cooking shift tomorrow and has been scouring around for help'.

'Certainly. Tell him that I'll talk to him later tonight about it. See you later, Ro', said Kurt and with a cloud of sudden dust, he disappeared more than convinced that Ororo's guess was right.

Kurt found himself at the right spot by the lake. A benefit of his mutation was the ability to transport himself. Looking around, he spotted Rogue sitting a few yards away by the side of the lake. She was dipping her legs into the lake and seemed to be different somehow in an uncharacteristically Rogue manner. He soon found what wasn't fitting into this picture- Rogue's apparel. She was wearing a white sleeveless cotton shirt and her jeans were rolled up to her knees. There was a light jacket and gloves discarded nearby, but Kurt realised that he was now seeing the Rogue sans mutation, looking unperturbed yet deep in thought.

Perhaps she is thinking about Logan, thought Kurt. Call him old fashioned, but Kurt wasn't supportive of a young girl (Rogue) being attracted to a much older man (Logan) whose age was unknown.

All of a sudden Rogue turned and her facade betrayed how much she was surprised.

'Kurt!', she cried, springing up. 'What brings you here?'

Approaching her, Kurt said a little austerely, 'Rogue, it is 40 minutes past the time we were supposed to meet up'.

Professor Xavier had requested Kurt to provide emotional support to Rogue and he had been carrying out his duties conscientiously. He was clueless about why Xavier's insistence and divined that it might be due to Rogue spending many hours in the lab with Hank. He tried to gently pry about her lab visits, but Rogue was very non-committal. His personal opinion was that Rogue didn't require any emotional support being a strong willed person, but what if the strong will was a mask? In any case, Kurt didn't feel the want to be her confidante, being aware that she was much more closer to Scott.

'I am sorry, Kurt', apologized Rogue rising up from the bank. 'I totally forgot about it. It is such a beautiful evening and I wanted to spend time alone'. There was a stress on _alone_ which Kurt was not foolish enough to overlook.

He walked towards the bank and touched the clothed part of her shoulder, 'Is there something to talk about?'

'I don't know Kurt', said Rogue, her tired eyes showing clearly that her mind was in turmoil. Her hair looked quite disheveled as well.

'Why don't we sit down?', asked Kurt calmly, sitting down on the grassy bank.

Without a word, Rogue joined him but only after wearing her coat and gloves, an action which drew a look of compassion from Kurt. If he was ever fuming about his mutation, Rogue had more of a motive to be insane! They sat in silence for a while and abruptly Rogue broke her silence.

'Have you ever been in my situation, Kurt?', she asked

'What situation is that?', he asked.

'First, I wanted to touch my boyfriend and so I was stupid enough to take the cure. I was so happy that I was a normal human and then my powers returned, almost killing Bobby'

'You can't amend the past Rogue. It is sad but you have to move on and look to the future which is very bright'.

'How do you know if the future is bright?', snapped Rogue

Is she having that time of the month, thought Kurt who said, 'I don't know. I have hope, without which we are nothing.'

Rogue mulled over it and continued, 'Hope is the nastiest of all qualities. Do you know why it was left in Pandora's Box?'

Guess who is being the Classicist- I though she was a Geographer, thought Kurt who queried, 'No, why it was left in Pandora's Box?'

'The gods knew that hope was the worst quality. During troubles, we have hope and even when our dreams shattered, we still hope on, being optimistic of the future. But the future is never bright, and so you are more disillusioned'.

'It is only a myth', comforted Kurt.

'Nevertheless, it is a myth with a moral attached to it. I now realise that I love someone but what is the point of love if you can't even touch him?', she asked unhappily, a big tear escaping from her beautiful eyes.

Kurt sighed. Was she talking of Logan- should he dissuade her? He felt like laughing- was this all due to Logan? Was she love-sick? But stopping himself from laughing, he said, 'Rogue, you might be unable to touch the guy you love, but you are in a far better boat than many people. Look around you- go to the nearest hospital. Don't you feel blessed?'

Throwing a pebble into the still water, Rogue consented unhappily, 'I should be happy, I suppose'.

'Yes, you must be. God made you perfect. You are not just beautiful, He also gave you a gift. How many people are mutants with wonderful abilities?'

'Be frank, Kurt. Is mine a good gift? Frankly, I am not content though I am reconciled to it'

'It could have been worse! And are you using your mutation for the harm of humankind? Anyway, what changed your mood so quickly? You were so peppy the last time we talked'.

'I don't know… maybe it is due to summer. Everyone is having fun while I am confined to rooms or to these stuffy clothes'.

'Do you want to become a ghost?', quipped Kurt.

Rogue smiled and playfully punched Kurt

'Ouch that hurt!', cried Kurt.

'Kurt, I was so hopeful of something and I don't know. On one hand, a part of me wants to hope that this will happen and I will be happy. On another hand, I am afraid to hope fearing that my hopes will shatter.'

Kurt was thoughtful. He didn't have a clue as to what Rogue was talking about, 'I guess you can't tell me more about this?'

'You see, there is something happening. And I am so scared because I really want it to happen positively. And last time, you told me to hope for the best and that's what I did. It didn't work out then. And now it is happening again. And I want to hope but I am also scared to hope because I would think then that things are going to be fine and I will be happy. I am even scared to think of me as being happy. I am scared to hope or even dream', said Rogue sadly.

Kurt placed his arm on her shoulder. He still couldn't understand what Rogue was rambling about, but whatever it was, she needed a hug and that's exactly what he did.

She continued, 'I am so afraid Kurt'.

'To hope?'

'Yes. Or to have faith in anyone or anything'

'Rogue, don't ever lose hope. Without hope, we are nothing'

'But I think, I am already nothing'.

'Then allow me to hope for you, alright?'

Rogue looked up at Kurt and gave him a hug… 'You'll have to hope for a long time', she added sadly.

'I don't mind doing that for all eternity', promised Kurt and taking one look at her, he breathed a prayer to God. Rogue seemed quite depressed and that's the last thing which he wanted to see.

'How are you and Jubilee?', asked Rogue.

'Wouldn't you be the first person to know? You are her best friend', laughed Kurt.

'I meant, romantically', said Rogue raising an eyebrow.

'I have been going out with her. She is a nice girl'

Ever the gentleman, thought Rogue inwardly giggling over how Kurt was determined not to kiss and tell.

Suddenly both of them were aware of footsteps in the grass. They turned to see a casually clad Scott heading towards them, a soft breeze playing with his wavy hair.

'Hi Kurt, Hi Rogue. You were missing from the mansion, so I thought of checking out on you', he greeted them.

'Thanks Scott, how did you find us?', asked Kurt

Stopping by them, Scott explained, 'I ran into Ororo who told me where you both might be'.

'Why don't you join us here and enjoy the sunset?', said Rogue with a smile patting at the grass besides her.

Without a word, Scott acquiesced leading to Kurt's eyebrows rising up. Hmm, something was definitely different. It actually seemed as if all of his fears about Logan and Rogue were baseless. In fact, he was suddenly aware of feeling uncomfortable- wasn't it written somewhere that two is a company and three is a crowd? He, unquestionably, felt like the odd one out.

'So what are you up to Rogue?', asked Scott looking gently at Rogue and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

'Watching the evening sun and the reflections on the lake', she replied not meeting his gaze. Despite the tan she sported, Kurt was aware of her blushing.

At the word _lake, _Scott winced, a gesture that went unnoticed by Rogue but not by Kurt.

'It does look beautiful. I should have brought my camera', said Scott a tad subdued.

'Or a mutant with photographic abilities', quipped Kurt.

'Yes, haven't you noticed that cameras can never capture a scenery well?', asked Rogue

'True. We should ask the Professor to find such a mutant', laughed Scott. 'Is all well with you Rogue?', he asked concerned.

'Am fine', replied Rogue, the two words summing up exactly how she was.

'I wanted to get the list of ingredients from you for our Cajun dinner'

'Cajun dinner?', asked Kurt curiously.

'Rogue and I are having a dinner together this Friday night. She offered to cook me something Cajun if I bought the ingredients', explained Scott

'That sounds tasty', pondered Kurt.

'Would you like to join us?', asked Rogue to Kurt.

'I might ask Jubilee out for dinner', said Kurt excusing himself and suddenly being aware of many undercurrents.

'On Friday?', asked Rogue.

'Yes.'

'Talking of food, we might have to leave soon. Dinner starts in 30 minutes', said Scott looking at his watch. He was relaxed as well, making him lose at least 5 years!

'Sometimes, I think, my friend, that you think much about food. Didn't I see you and Rogue having a sumptuous lunch together this afternoon?', questioned Kurt.

Scott laughed. 'True, but don't I remember an incident around 2 evenings ago when a man wearing a black tie suit was waiting at the foot of a staircase and complaining that he would faint due to hunger if his lady love was late?'

'Very funny', mumbled Kurt.

'Yes, and it was only 15 minutes past six', continued Scott, grinning.

'Stop it Scott! Kurt is blushing', said Rogue cheekily slapping Scott on his shirt's sleeve.

'I am not!', countered Kurt

And this harmless teasing continued on for a while among the 3 friends, until the dinner bell started pealing.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Thanks to **astronomylover** for the reviews/comments. You have absolutely no idea how encouraging it is to hear that you have enjoyed reading it!

**Irisheyesrsmiling: **True, I often feel that other mutants (and us who watch/read X-Men) tend to overlook the difficulties which Rogue is having due to her mutation.

**Lunafan: **Thanks once again for your most encouraging comments. I wanted to give a plausible explanation for the cure and Hank's research and had to think hard about it. Let's wait and see how the movie sequel would be. Btw, I absolutely love long reviews especially the ones in which the reader tells his/her frank opinion. So thanks awfully for taking the time!

p.s: I like reading fanfic more than writing it as well!


End file.
